Prolonger ce rêve
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Il ne rêve plus. Il fait des cauchemars et il souffre. Mais une danse suffit pour le réconforter. "Un aussi beau rêve ne s'effacera jamais..."


_**Prolonger ce rêve**_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêvé ? Des rêves agréables, voulait-il dire. Des rêves qui emplissaient le cœur de joie à l'éveil du matin. Des rêves pleins de couleurs. Avec des étoiles. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas rêvé d'étoiles ? Sans doute depuis l'instant où la plus étincelante de toute avait volé en poussière…

Il ne faisait plus que des cauchemars. Avec des couloirs sombres. Des voiles noirs pendus à des arcades délabrés. Des rayons verts et aveuglants. Des yeux rouge sang. Des rires glacials. Des cris désespérés. Des corps qui s'effondraient. Des cimetières. Parfois, même, les noms de ses amis étaient gravés sur les pierres tombales.

A cette seule pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Perdre Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Lupin, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'eux avec qui il parvenait à être heureux. Souvent, il espérait, en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin le soir, qu'il rêverait d'une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin du Terrier. Il s'amusait même à imaginer Hermione sur un balai. Il y songeait fort avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se réveillait toujours en sursaut, suant et sanglotant, alors qu'Hermione tombait de son balai, que Ron se faisait attraper par un dragon ou que le Terrier s'écroulait sous des sorts de destruction.

Harry Potter poussa un profond soupir résigné, se laissant tomber au bord du lac. Ce soir-là, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de s'endormir. Il contemplerait la surface lisse et luisante comme un miroir du lac de Poudlard, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur des pensées heureuses.

Ron, Hermione et lui en promenade à Pré-au-Lard… Ils achetaient des bonbons, des objets facétieux, ils buvaient de la bièraubeurre… Au Trois Balais, là où il avait découvert que Sirius était son parrain… Là où il pouvait se rendre légalement depuis qu'il lui avait signé une autorisation…

Harry, sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer en pleurs, se pencha sur la rive du lac et s'aspergea la figure de l'eau glacée. Il aperçut alors son reflet parmi les vaguelettes qui rencontraient la terre. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Des cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. La franche de ses cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais, était plaquée contre son front, mais ne dissimulait pas sa cicatrice. Il passa un doigt tremblant sur ses contours rose pâle, espérant que ce simple geste suffirait à l'effacer. Mais, bien entendu, il ne se passa rien. De rage, il donna un grand coup dans l'eau, sur son reflet, s'éclaboussant de gouttes froides. Il essuya de sa figure l'eau et les larmes.

"Que fais-tu là, Harry Potter ?"

_Si tu veux un jour_

_Revenir ici_

_Pense à notre amour_

_Et nous serons réunis_

_Tu te souviendras de cet instant_

_Toute ta vie_

_Prolonge ce rêve…_

Harry se retourna. Luna Lovegood, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'observait avec curiosité.

"Rien, voyons" menti-il maladroitement.

"C'est faux. Tu pleures."

Il détourna le regard. Comment avait-elle pu s'en apercevoir dans l'obscurité ?

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

"Je ne rêve plus."

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher. C'était idiot. Luna était à peine une connaissance. Mais quelque chose en elle lui inspirait de la confiance. Une infinie confiance. Sans doute parce qu'elle le comprenait sans qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit. Parce qu'elle lui parlait comme elle parlait à Harry. Pas à Harry Potter.

"Je ne fais plus que des cauchemars" poursuivit-il en fixant le lac.

"Et tu voudrais réapprendre à rêver ?"

"Oui."

"Alors je peux t'aider."

Harry lui jeta un regard réticent. Il savait que Luna était une jeune fille excentrique, mais cela l'étonnait toujours de constater jusqu'où pouvait aller sa fantaisie.

"Comment ?" demanda-t-il pourtant.

Elle se leva et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. Il obéit. Luna prit l'un des mains de Harry et la posa sur sa taille, serrant l'autre entre ses doigts. C'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Parvati Patil le soir du bal de Noël.

"Que va-t-on faire ?" s'enquit-il.

"Nous allons danser" répondit Luna, comme si c'était évident. "Laisse-toi aller."

Harry se laissa guider. Luna le menait avec adresse en fredonnant une petite mélodie. Il se sentait tout à fait ridicule et ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait l'aider à rêver. Il regardait partout ailleurs, hormis Luna.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait ça" dit-il alors.

"C'est parce que tu ne fais pas l'effort de t'imaginer dans une salle de bal au bras d'une ravissante jeune fille" dit Luna, les yeux clos et l'air tout ailleurs.

"Pourquoi devrai-je imaginer ça ?"

"Ce serait un rêve. Si tu y penses très fort, tu en rêveras ce soir."

"J'ai déjà essayé ça à plusieurs reprises, tu sais."

Luna s'immobilisa soudain, le fixant de ses yeux exorbités.

"Tu te sens perdu" dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…?"

"Tes amis ont beau tout faire pour, ils ne parviennent pas à te faire oublier tes soucis. Ni à faire cesser tes cauchemars. Il te manque quelque chose."

Puis elle sembla tout à coup réfléchir à la question, comme s'il n'était question que d'un devoir ardu. Mais Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Il lui manquait pleins de choses. Des parents, pour commencer. Son parrain. Il manquait de joie, bien que Ron et Hermione s'efforcent de le faire sourire à longueur de journée. Il lui manquait des nuits paisibles et des matins radieux. Et, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Luna – concentrée dans sa réflexion –, il eut l'étrange certitude qu'il manquait d'amour.

_Je serai l'étoile qui te guidera_

_Tends la main, tu verras_

_J'irai où tu iras_

_Dans un monde où l'essentiel_

_Peut demain ne plus être là_

_Ma bonne étoile t'aidera…_

Il la dévisagea. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés. Ses paupières plissées. Ses cheveux étaient agités par la légère brise. Mais elle poursuivait leur danse. Luna était quelque peu négligée. Ses bijoux en capsules et en légumes pouvaient souvent interloquer. Ses manières, ses cheveux, ses propos, ses yeux ; tout en elle était très étrange. Cependant, Harry ne sut pourquoi, il trouva cela adorable.

Il resserra sa prise sur elle et mena la danse. Il ne savait pas tout à fait quels pas il devait exécuter, mais tenta de reproduire quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une valse improvisée. Luna leva vers lui des yeux surpris de manière agréable. Ils se sourirent.

"Pourquoi conduis-tu ?" demanda Luna.

"Je vais tout de même essayé ce que tu as proposé" répondit Harry.

Luna haussa les épaules.

"D'accord."

Puis elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Harry. Ce dernier closait ses paupières et s'imaginait une salle de bal, comme elle le lui avait dit. Mais c'était toujours elle qui était à son bras. Luna et nulle autre.

_Avec toi, j'ai fais un rêve_

_Qu'il nous faut garder_

_Toute l'éternité_

_Et même si les vents mauvais un jour se lèvent_

_Il nous faut garder se rêve_

_Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir…_

"Comment fais-tu ?" dit la voix calme Luna, brisant le silence de la nuit.

"Comment je fais quoi ?"

"Comment fais-tu pour résister ? Tant de poids sur tes épaules et si peu de personnes qui peuvent t'aider… Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas encore devenu fou."

Harry sourit. Elle avait à nouveau raison. Quiconque de plus malchanceux que lui – il espérait que cela existe, du moins – serait sans doute tombé dans la folie. Mais il avait la chance d'avoir des amis loyaux et généreux. Il était entouré d'amour, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour lié au sang. Il avait de la chance, malgré tout. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était aussi bien chanceux de pouvoir danser avec Luna, cette nuit.

"J'ai de bonnes fréquentations, disons" répondit Harry.

"Comme qui ?"

"Ron, Hermione… et toi."

Harry l'entendit émettre un petit rire. Un rire léger, très éloigné de ses habituels éclats de rire hystérique. C'était nouveau, mais c'était appréciable.

"Tu es le premier qui me considère comme une bonne fréquentation" dit-elle. "Beaucoup m'appellent Loufoca, tu savais ?"

"J'en ai entendu parlé… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un défaut. C'est courageux d'être différent."

"Les autres trouvent ça stupide…"

"Eh bien, ne les écoute pas…"

_Un jour tu serais surpris_

_De voir la vie en noir_

_De t'enfoncer dans la nuit_

_De perdre tout espoir_

_Voilà pourquoi ce soir_

_Voilà pourquoi ce soir…_

Luna leva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu accusateur.

"C'était à moi te de remonter le moral, pas le contraire" fit-elle d'une voix faussement irritée.

"Ca a marché" affirma Harry. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux."

"Vraiment ? Tu veux arrêter pour aller rêver, à présent."

_Il faut prolonger ce rêve…_

"Non, pas encore. Il ne doit pas être si tard."

Luna cligna des yeux, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

"Lorsque je suis sortie du château, il était près d'une heure du matin."

Harry éclata d'un petit rire.

"Ca ne fait rien, dit-il. Demain – je veux, aujourd'hui – c'est samedi."

Luna rit à son tour, puis remit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_Rester à mes côtés…_

Il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Luna. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Il était certain que, une fois dans son lit, il rêverait d'elle. Cependant, il songea que la réalité était bien plus agréable.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

"Dis-moi, Luna…"

"Oui ?"

"En m'endormant, je suis persuadé que je rêverai. Mais… et les autres soirs ?"

Luna le regarda de ses yeux exorbités, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Les prochains soirs, là, rien ne me garantis que je ne ferai pas de cauchemars…"

_Et même si tu crains qu'un jour en te l'enlève…_

Luna sourit.

"Me proposerais-tu de venir danser tous les soirs avec toi, Harry Potter ?" fit-elle.

"Oui, c'est à peu près cela…2

Elle le fixa.

"Pourquoi _moi_ ?"

"Parce que je ne veux rêver de personne d'autre…"

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'horrifier de ses paroles, tant il fut subjugué par le regard étincelant de joie de Luna. Elle se leva soudain sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier, surpris mais ravi, y répondit du mieux qu'il put. Un instant plus tard, elle le rompit et se blottit contre lui.

_Un aussi beau rêve_

_Ne s'effacera jamais…_

_**FIN**_

_**C'est très bizarre, très court et, lorsque je l'ai relu, je me suis dis que c'était très mauvais. Mais j'ai tellement pris de plaisir à l'écrire que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. J'espère que cela vous plu.**_

_**Bisous, Samantha Dreamangel**_


End file.
